


The GED

by orphan_account



Series: Gallavich One Shots [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prison, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tumblr Prompt 6: "Honey I hate to be the one to break it to you but, you are so stupid it's kinda unbelievable."
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	The GED

The small clock on the far corner of the library ticked away, the only sound being Mickeys furious pencil on paper.

“Time’s up, pass me your paper,” Mickeys eyebrows moved rapidly on his face as he scribbled numbers onto the question paper,

“One fucking minute, Jesus,” Ian’s hands reached across the table to take the practice exam from Mickey’s iron grip, “gimme one second, just one more,” Mickey mumbled moving away.

“They wont give you this time during the exam, c'mon Mick, just give me it.”

Mickey put his pencil down, giving the paper a once over with concern in his eyes, “none of these are right, I can feel it,” his tattooed hands clenched into fists as Ian snatched the quiz from him,

“You’ll do fine Mickey, you’ve been studying for weeks now,” he glanced at the paper with a nonchalant face, not giving anything away,

“Yeah but no GED, no job. No job, no money. No money, no nothin’,” Mickey said in a hushed whisper, obviously stressed, “no GED means I won’t get out of this shithole prison anywhere near the same time as you.” Ians right he has been studying for weeks on end, but weeks aint enough if you barely even finished freshman year of high school. The dejected look painting Mickey’s face broke practically Ian’s heart, both very aware of the weight the GED has on Mickey’s sentence.

Ian’s red pen was rapidly marking the paper, his expression almost unreadable aside from his eyebrows which were steadily creeping up his face. The pair went silent as the pen scribbled all over the page, Mickey chewed on a hang nail and shifted in his uncomfortable orange jumpsuit, he watched like a hawk as Ian’s hand moved across the page. The math portion was the most difficult part for Mickey, you wouldn’t think after the years of drug dealing, illegal cash counting and gambling that went on in the Milkovich house since he was young. Yet apparently drug money and algebra are on different planets.

Mickey let out a breath as Ian put his pen down after only five minutes.

“Honey, I hate to be the one to break it to you but,” Mickey leaned back in his uncomfortable chair, preparing for the worst, “you are so stupid it’s kinda unbelievable,”

“But I only need like, what?” Mickey spoke trying to shove the lump in his throat down, “45% to pass right? That’s not many, thats like less than half, I can’t have done that badly? Have I?” Ian’s face was one of sympathy as he placed the paper on the table.

The neat red writing a contrast to Mickeys barely legible scrawl was a big fat 12%.

“You have to be fucking joking!” Mickey stood knocking his chair over behind him, “what the fuck, how? I’ve been studying for months!” A guard standing by told them to shut up,

“I know this is disappointing Mick, but I just don’t think academics are for you,” Ian’s voice lowered and he reached his pale hand out to clasp Mickeys tattooed one, “everything’s going to work out, okay?”

“Yeah it will work out, once I get out three years after you’re long gone and have to gett back onto the Milkovich run and become another fucking Terry, while you run off with a rich northsider who doesn’t have a GED but a high school deploma and a PhD or some other fancy college shit, and he gets what I should get just because I’m going to fail this fucking bullshit exam!” Mickey’s eyes were glassy and Ian moved around the table to sit with him,

“Babe,” Ian started, unable to finish because Mickey had turned to face him with his eyes threatening to spill tears, leaving Ian’s mouth dry,

“You’re right I am good at alot of things, alot of illegal and shady shit. I want to learn how to be a normal couple, I want to learn how to have a normal family, and a normal domestic life with a white fence and a golden fucking retriever or some shit, and I want to do it with you. I want that to be our life, my life and yours. I want so much with you and not getting this fucking exam will ruin all that shit, the shit that I have wanted since we were teenagers, the shit I want with you.” Tears were flowing freely down the Gingers face, turning his pale skin red around the cheeks.

“I want that with you aswell, I want all of that. I will wait for you mickey no matter how long it takes, I will wait for you.” Ian rested his hand on Mickey’s cheek, solemn, before a smile creeped onto his face, “even if it turns out you’re dumb.”

Mickey laughed at that, maybe a little delirious from the emotions running through him, “shut the fuck up, ya don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” he wiped the tears from Ian’s cheeks, still refusing to let his own spill, “thankyou though, for everything.”

Ian nodded a small smile blossoming on his freckled face, “I love you Honey, even if you aren’t the sharpest shiv in the drawer,”

“Yeah, I love you too, Cherry.”

“Rec time’s over boys, back to the cells.” Some random guard shouted from the door, the couple wiped away their tears and gathered their paper from the desk and started making their way back.

—–

Ian and Mickey moved mostly silently around eachother in the cell, not really speaking or touching until lights out and last call. The second the guard walked passed their cell, shining light moving past the bars, Ian was in Mickeys bunk with his lips resting on the back of the dark haired mans head.

“I just want to do well for you, for us ,Cherry,” Mickey whispered into the darkness, turning to face Ian in the dark, “I just want to do the best I can for us,”

“I know baby,” Ian whispered back as Mickey buried his face into Ians pale neck, “I just want you to be happy,”

“I’m my happiest when I’m with you,” Mickey mumbled, sounding drowsy, as he leaned up to leave a soft kiss on Ian’s lips, “I really do love you.”

Ian ran his hand through Mickeys hair, “so what’s the equation of a straight line?” Mickey groaned and hit his arm, rolling over and grumbling,

“I dont fuckin’ know Gallagher, shut the fuck up and sleep, bitch.”


End file.
